relationship chain
by rainingducks
Summary: This story has the most biggest relationship chain ever on a code lyoko fanfic...well so too speak : Yumi x Ulrich, Aelita x Ulrich, Yumi x Odd, Aelita x Jeremie, Odd x Aelita,Xana x Jeremie lol rating WILL go up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is the biggest relationship chain or whatever it's called ever made in Code Lyoko history! Wow! Honestly I dunno so….on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't known Code Lyoko

**Ages**: Everyone 17 but Yumi…she's 18.

**The relationship chain:** Yumi x Ulrich, Aelita x Ulrich, Yumi x Odd, Aelita x Jeremie, Odd x Aelita, Yumi x Jeremie….yes there all boy x girl sorry.

Aelita's P.O.V

It was a muggy cool day in school ( A/N: college) when Jeremie walked up too me he was all like blah, blah, blah and I was nodding and smiling "agreeing" with whatever he was yapping about. At that Moment a rush of air breezed through my hair keeping me blinded by the wind. I thought of me and Jeremie's relationship and how it's going down hill. I mean where's the fire! The intensity, feverish passion, the romance. I forgot the last time we actually went out on a date! But he loves me and so do I but I want more! Love isn't enough I mean maybe if he had Ulrich's body and Odd's charm Jeremie would be perfect! Which made me wonder am I able to probably cheat on Jeremie? NO. I can't….oh but I gotta the idea of it all was intruding my mind. I mean really one night won't hurt anyone right?

**Normal P.O.V**

Yumi was running to the mall to get something for Ulrich's birthday when she ran into Odd.

"Oh hey Yumi how you doing?"

Yumi put the several of bags down and gave Odd a hug.

"Better yet what are you doing?"

"I'm shopping for Ulrich's Birthday I can't believe its tomorrow!"

"Yah…but isn't it a bit late to be shopping I mean it's almost 8:30"

"Yes it is late but look at me! I have to finish wrapping these presents before tomorrow"

"Oh well u want me to help we can head back to my apartment."

"Well sure…okay then lets go"

(Back at the school with Ulrich)

Ulrich's P.O.V

I was doing my homework when all of a sudden Aelita comes into my dorm room she was crying so much her nose turned red…but then again that might have been the weather.

"Ulrich…?" she began

"What happened Aelita?"

"Me and Jeremie had a fight he said he didn't want me anymore"

"what!"

"I know how could he be so hurtful I mean im a good person right?"

"Aelita of course you are your sweet, nice-"

"pretty?" I was cut off by that word.

"Um sure Aelita your pretty…not even you're beautiful"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Oh Ulrich I feel so lonely"

She began to take off her jacket and gave me a seductive smile. Soon after that she sat on my legs and placed her cold hands on the back of my neck. This began to give my chills behind my spine.

"Can you keep me company tonight?'' she asked.

(With Yumi and Odd)

They arrived to Odd's apartment 20 minutes later. As soon as Odd opened the door Yumi quickly ran to the kitchen and tried to look for a phone.

"Wow Odd you have a nice place" Yumi said taking time off searching to look around a bit. Odd laughed as he brought in her bags. Yumi spotted the phone in the living room. She picked it up and began to dial Ulrich's number…but Odd quickly took the phone and turned it off.

"He's not yours tonight" He whispered in her ear.

A/n: you know what? Im not gunna continue this story and you know what? Aelita sounds to shallow jeez I must change! At once! I guess I won't continue until I get…70 reviews! Im kidding just 5. / what! I gurl can dream can't she?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: okay thanks for the reviews! I will respond to you guyz in the end of the story. /. Okay on with the story

Chapter II

"Odd what are you talking about?" Yumi asked stepping 2 steps back.

"Nothing Yumi it's nothing I just...uh never mind let's just get on with the presents."

"Alright."

"Hey um Yumi are you thirsty?" Odd asked a few minutes later to break a silence that had grown among them.

"Yeah sure Odd"

"Okay I'll be right back."

Odd went to the kitchen and searched for something to drink from the Refrigerator. 'I can give her this...that way she can forget about him' he thought opening a bottle of beer.

"Here Yumi"

"Odd this is beer...I don't drink Alcohol." Yumi responded returning the beer bottle back into his hands.

"Aw come on its frickin hot and this is the only thing that can cool you off."

"Odd...I don't know about this."

"Try it Yumi it won't hurt you...well sorta."

The young 18 year old slowly reached for the beer bottle and took a slip of it. The bitterness of it slid down her throat, but refreshed her.

"You seeee?" Odd said.

"Well your right odd it's not that bad."

Back with Aelita and Ulrich in the dorm...

"Aelita im sorry but you know I already have a girlfriend and that I love her a lot." Ulrich responded.

She let out a sigh and began to cry.

"But Ulrich one night won't hurt I mean...Yumi can be doing the same thing! She hasn't called you."

"Yeah...but maybe she's busy like she always is..."

"Exactly"

"Yumi, is just-"

Ulrich was broke off by a passionate kiss.

Responses! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

****

A/N: Um I think there was some confusion about the end of the chapter when I said "responses Yay!" I sorta meant reviews Yay! Okay anyways I really need help with this story so I was hoping you guyz can give me some suggestions please? If not I can not continue.

__

Chapter III

"Aelita what are you doing!" Ulrich yelled as he pushed the pink haired gurl off of him.

"I'm sorry Ulrich I know you love Yumi but sometimes…I really feel bad, alone." The gurl explained.

"I mean really Ulrich my relationship with Jeremie is really not working is like he doesn't love me anymore like he loves his work more than me!"

"Whoa…Aelita I'm sorry but staring an affair with me won't really help at all and you know that. It's funny because I have the same problem with Yumi."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well did you feel like they're cheating on us? Like they might have another lover somewhere?"

"Yes, to tell you the truth Aelita a lot of the time."

"I really want to get him back you know revenge."

"Yeah Aelita but what if it's not what we think."

"Well then let's show them really mean business."

"Your right Aelita…but wait are you suggesting we cheat on them?"

"Yup that's what I'm saying."

"Fine then, it's do it."

(With Yumi and Odd)

Now Odd really done it, he got Yumi terribly drunk. But not only that He's just as drunk as she is. They forgot about the presents and they headed into Odd's room and began to make out and one thing leads to another. Honestly this wasn't Odd's idea at all he REALLY didn't want to get her into bed even though he had a sexual attraction to her. He would have never wanted to betray his best Friend it would be too much guilt for him to handle in the first place. But it was too late it was already morning, Saturday morning. Odd woke up realizing who he was sleeping next to, naked.

"YUMI WAKE UP HURRY!" He screamed shaking her up.

"Oh odd I don't feel so good." She responded opening her eyes to the intensity of the light.

"Oh my gosh Odd did we do what I think we did? This can't be happening I cheated on Ulrich he's gunna hate me!"

"Oh he's gunna hate me too…we have to tell him before this guilt eats us alive."

"Your right Odd…but not now I can't take what he's gunna say this is just too much to take in." Yumi said beginning to cry. 'How could I be so stupid? To cheat on the guy I fell for.' Yumi thought to herself as she dressed herself. What happened if she got pregnant?

****

A/N: I will not continue unless I get 13 reviews Ha ha ha! I win! If I get more than 13 on this story I shall make the chapters longer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long update. I took forever and I am very sorry and all that stuff anyways…my computer crashed and died so we had to take it to the Geek squad and it took two freaking months for this thing too get well. It also cost me 95 dollars. Oh, and plus I have to start from scratch because they deleted my stuff. Stupid nerds!

Chapter IV

"Odd I'm worried I mean what if I'm pregnant?" Yumi said while pacing kicking the empty beer bottles. "I really don't know but lets hope that your not. How can I be so stupid? What the hell was I thinking of sleeping with my best friend's girlfriend?" Odd thought aloud.

"You tell me."

" I'm sorry Yumi."

"Don't be you didn't know what you were doing."

She walked up to Odd and hugged him.

" But Yumi if you really are pregnant I swear I'll be there for both of you."

" I know you would you're a good person Odd."

( Now with Jeremy finally)

" Christine , I'm going to find Aelita she hasn't called or anything…I have to check if she's alright."

"But Jeremy, what the hell do you see in that idiot…I mean really she's so flaky she's fake."

" So? She's my girlfriend okay?"

" And what am I ? The other girl? You know you don't love her your just with her because of what happened in the past."

" But I do love her just as a friend though. Is that wrong?"

" No, Jeremy it's not wrong but if you're not going to tell her about us then I will."

" Fine! Fine, I'll tell her just give me time."

The blonde supermodel leaned over and kissed her lover on the lips tenderly to remind him what he'll be missing if he doesn't break up with her.

"I love you so much do you know that?" Christine whispered in his ear.

Her eyes turned into a surprisingly Xana sign.

(Aelita and Ulrich)

" Do you think what we did was right Ulrich?" Aelita asked the man she's sitting next to.

"No, I really think what we did was really bad. But it's not like we felt anything right? It was just casual sex?"

Aelita got up from the bed and walked to the chair where her clothes laid. She reached for her shirt and felt the velvet texture. Tears began to fall from her eyes as soon as she realized what she had done.

" Ulrich I love Jeremy…what the hell was I thinking?"

A/N: Yes, I know pretty short but I will not continue until I get a total of 40 reviews so ha! Happy Halloween!


End file.
